The real you
by SzabVero
Summary: This silly story was inspired by Elle's Merlin manip that is also - with her permission - the cover of the fanfic, and by a friend who said it's impossible to write a Merthur fanfic to this picture and I took it as a challenge :) You can find Elle on tumblr as whatisleon. She is perfect :3


Merlin walked steadily on the dark hallway's floor. The thick cover of powder on his face made him want to sneeze, his eyes were burning from the makeup, and his mouth tasted funny with the lipstick on it. His ears were heavy with the clipses, making his head harder to keep upwards.

If it wouldn't have been his own idea to wear the disgusting cover, he might have already cleaned it away as he stepped out of his room, throw the jewels trough the window, or dropping them into the latrine, but he didn't. He decided to give his king a lesson for a lifetime.

Merlin took a deep breath in front of the strong wooden door, and pushed the handle down hard, entering the room strong-willed.

Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him, rising his head up with a bright smile, then looking at his lover with a frown, watching as he sway close to him. When Merlin dropped himself into his lap, curled his arms around his neck, and gave him a girly kiss on his cheek while crossing his legs in an odd way, he was staring at him with his lips slightly parted in surprise. With one of his hands he carefully held onto his nape, turned the destroyed face to have a better look, and wiped down some of the thing with his thumb.

"Stop, Arhur bear, you destroy my makeup! – screamed Merlin with full agony, hating himself more than he ever thought it was even possible. He desperately reached out for the mirror, still sitting in his lap, and looking at the small object's frame, "checking out the harm" of the cover. "Look, what you've done!" said the warlock pointing… well… somewhere at his face.

The king could only stare, with comically wide eyes, looking at the most extreme vision that ever dared to haunt him. After several moments of open mouthed unbelief, Arthur simply shoed his love's scary version off of his lap, and walked out the door. He stopped at the hallway, and whispered quietly to himself: "When I go back, he'll be normal again. It's only my mind, playing games with me…"

With deep sights and dizzy headshake, he stepped into the kingly bedroom, just to find Merlin in front of the wardrobe, as he keeps one of Gwen's dresses to his chest. (The queen had been relegated, because she wanted to kill Arthur with the help of Morgana, and her clothes were the only reminders of the betrayal she'd left behind, waiting for being burned.)

"You think the colour suits my eyes?" he mewled with directly heightened voice, innocent curiosity in his eyes. "Some years back you liked the one I had to borrow, and it had a really nice, comfortable fabric. Your opinion really matters, my dear husband." Merlin felt sick, but the scene was necessary, harsh but necessary. Arthur has to learn.

"Merlin" – said the king quietly, forcing as much calm into his voice as much he could manage. "…what have you done to yourself? Are you ill, or did you go mad? Because if you don't feel all right, we could ask for Gaius, or a priest, or even for an exorcist…"

"Oh, don't be silly!" answered the servant tittering sharply. "There's nothing wrong with me. Why would be, if you prefer this look?" he asked now seriously, letting some of the pain of his soul appear on his face.

"Merlin, where did you get that from? I never said I want you to change. It's not this mask I like!" he pointed at the ugly cover on the loved face, where tears were sitting in his lover's eyes. "Merlin, I love _you_" he finished, standing in front of the other man, wondering how easily the words rolled off of his lips, what he thought he'll never be able to say out loud and honest after his wife's treason. Merlin was surprised as well, but Arthur didn't let the statement fade. "Yes, I love you, with all my heart." he confirmed, getting used to it himself. "And now, would you tell me what the hell just happened?" he looked at the warlock, who's let the dress in his hand fall onto the floor. The king didn't know if the colour on the dark haired man's face is from the makeup, or from embarrassment, but he suspected it's both.

"I just…" he started as his eyes fell, uncovering the unnatural, reddish brown colour of his eyelids. "You said… you said it would be much easier if I'd be a woman, and I…"

"Misunderstood" finished Arthur the sentence with a relieved sight, and hugged the magician, placing a kiss onto his temple.

"Of course I did" whispered Merlin, hugging his dear back, leaning into the caring touch. "You've never said you loved me before, what I did the first time we were together, and you… you always act if I'd be a girl."

King Arthur was listening the quiet complain shocked, and answered with his face burrowed into the round shoulder.

"It wouldn't be more simple because I don't like this" he palmed the now calm groin of his lover, but only for a second, to let them both concentrate to the conversation. "Believe me, I know it's there, and I'd love to get in closer touch with it some day." Merlin was breathing sharply, so the king quickly went on. "You know, I was always educated to pay attention to ladies, and I have no idea how to wile a man. I learned how to make my female pair happy, that's why I've sent you the flowers, and the other little gifts."

"The golden ring with the emerald was a little bit too much, but I liked the other things" the warlock put in with a smile that was invisible for his lover.

"Yes, it was really too much back then and I'm happy you liked them… So… what I really want to tell you is… I don't want you to change, but it would be much easier if I would have fallen in love with a girl instead of you. We wouldn't have to hide, and I could finally marry you."

"You… you want to marry me?" asked Merlin shocked, leaning away a little bit, so he could look into his lover's eyes.

"What else would be the reason why I gave you my mother's ring?" he touched the tiny hidden pocket on the servant's coat that was carrying the small jewel. Using the magician's stunned silence he lowered himself onto one knee.

"Would you marry me, Merlin?"

"But we…"

"Let me ask you again. Do you _want_ to marry me?"

Their eyes connected in the heartbeat long silence.

"Yes, I want to" answered the man, kneeling down in front of his lover, and placed a tiny kiss onto his lips.

"Ew, this tastes horrible!" grimaced the king, when the tip of his tongue touched the lipstick. "Please, wash it off."

Merlin only laughed happily, using his own deep voice as he looked at his lover's face, and kissed him one more time, before standing up to make the makeup disappear, walking lightly with love and happiness in his heart.


End file.
